


Not Just Another Practice - Andrey & Dominic

by Venser_the_Sojourner



Category: Sports RPF, Tennis RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Boys Kissing, Drunkenness, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Nipple Licking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Sports, Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venser_the_Sojourner/pseuds/Venser_the_Sojourner
Summary: A strong and growing friendship between Andrey Rublev and Dominic Thiem comes to a head when the feelings of the fierce and passionate Russian and the feelings of the romantic and caring Austrian become impossible to ignore.
Relationships: Dominic Thiem/Andrey Rublev
Comments: 17
Kudos: 14





	Not Just Another Practice - Andrey & Dominic

**Author's Note:**

> You asked and you shall now receive! I really enjoyed writing this one! Some more build up than what I usually do. Probably wouldn’t have wrote this without all the support, so thank you! More to come!

Dominic and Andrey have grown close over the past few years. Thiem now a constant fixture in the top five, Rublev staking his claim as a top ten player. Both still young enough to truly appreciate the tour for what it is, and all the camaraderie and rivalries and friendships they are making… and the ones still yet to come.

Everybody loves Dominic. He's super kind and classy and just a good and fun person. That can often be lost on someone as talented and famous as him. Someone who could very well be considered one of the all-time greats… And yet, super humble and grounded.

Andrey is very drawn to Dominic, having a lot of those qualities himself. He may not be as straight-laced as his Austrian friend, but there is an innocence to him and a rawness too. And he loves to have fun and joke around. Naturally, they are drawn to each other.

So in growing close to each other over these few years, tournaments together, pressers together, charities together, and the like… it's no surprise they love to practice together and do it often.

Up until now, it's been platonic. They are good friends and competitors. But at a certain point, electricity forms between two boys like these, and there is nothing they can do about it…

"That was a great weekend of practice, I cannot thank you enough." Rublev states as he wipes off his sweaty face with a towel.

Thiem smiles, "Yeah it was great, I had fun."

"But since this was our last session before the season starts…" Rublev stares at the ground. "Wanna hang out tonight, get some food?" He looks back up at Domi normally, doing that masculine head bob/twirl that men with long hair insist upon doing all the time… It does look sexy as it shifts his golden locks.

You can visually see through Thiem's expression thinking over whether it's a good idea or not. "Yeah, sure just not too late. Early flight." Thiem decides.

Rublev smiles and nods.

They decide to go back to the hotel, wash-up and get ready, then meet in the lobby.

Dominic Thiem is of course on time, entering the lobby wearing an off-white baggy hoodie and black Adidas shorts. Rublev arrives five minutes after him, white tank top, black windbreaker jacket, and black track pants. Rublev's jacket is unzipped, so you can see his hairy (but not overly hairy) chest. Dominic notices right away but quickly looks away when Rublev asks if he is ready to go. Dominic nods his head all innocently.

They have a pretty good dinner at a nice place. Not crazy loud and obnoxious but not dead either. Lots of beautiful people around as well. They talk about the year to come, general tennis chatter, and even personal stuff like what they look for in a person and if anybody has gotten "Lucky" lately. They both claim they haven't but both think the other is lying.

"Another drink before we go?" Andrey inquires, a bit buzzed.

"Definitely not, the one was good… And even that was too much. If my coach finds out…" Dominic says nervously and seriously as if his coach were standing right behind him.

"Ahhhh come on…" Rublev jokes and smiles.

Dominic smiles too. "No… you are a BAD influence on me, you know that?" His smile turns into a smug grin.

"Fine fine fine… but you HAVE to come back with me to my place. I need to talk to you about something… Not here."

"It's already really late…" Dominic starts.

"Come on man who knows how much we will really be able to hang out this season…" Andrey whines slightly.

Dominic exhales an "I give up” exhale. "Fine, okay."

Rublev nods a buzzy nod with a thumbs up.

They depart to the hotel, Rublev is a bit buzzed but doesn't need any help. Truth is, Dominic wants to go back with him and spend more time with him.

They go to Rublev's hotel room, and sit on the giant and luxurious couch. Somehow Rublev grabbed a bottle of vodka even though Dominic was watching him pretty much the whole time.

Rublev gets comfortable, almost laying down, his head close to Dominic's shoulder. He's facing away from Dominic when he asks:  
"Am I… really a bad influence on you?" Rublev asks.

Dominic sniggers. "No!" He says truthfully. "Come on I was kidding you know that."

"Okay… Just making sure…" Rublev spaces out for a bit then sits up and faces Dominic. "Because you've been a great influence on me. I'm a better player and better person… you are a big part of that." Rublev says dead-serious.

Dominic catches himself giving Andrey a longing look into those beautiful big eyes of Andrey's and clears his throat. "THAT is the vodka talking… No more for you…" As Thiem grabs for the bottle, Andrey pulls his arm away. They look into each other's eyes again. Rublev breaks his gaze and puts the bottle on the table, but then directly looks into his friend's eyes and goes in for the kiss. 

They kiss for a grand total of five seconds, and when Andrey goes to put his hand on Dominic's cheek, Dominic pulls away.

Dominic doesn't look at him when he says this: "No... Bad idea. You're clearly drunk... and... we just can't do this anyway."

"I'm not that drunk." Rublev says in the most sober way he has spoken in the past hour.

Dominic looks back up at Andrey, who looks calm but determined.

"You think you want this now, in the moment… but then what about tomorrow?" Dominic asks, sagely.

"What about tomorrow? Worry about tomorrow, tomorrow." Rublev says purely.

Look, Dominic is all for having fun. This does not HAVE to lead to anything, but he will be crushed if this fucks up their friendship. Rublev is from Russia, and Dominic has no idea how much or how little Andrey knows himself or how much or how little he willing to risk. But on the other hand, there is no denying that Thiem wants this. They have such a strong physical and emotional connection, and he's always suspected Rublev ever since he saw that video of Rublev grabbing and squeezing Feliciano Lopez's ass for longer than they just kissed! He loves Rublev's big eyes, milky-white (almost ghostly) skin, his blonde hair, and of course his personality. But is this lust... or something more? Does he even know, let alone Andrey?

Dominic sighs and, ultimately, lays his head on Rublev's shoulder. Rublev smiles in relief and wraps his arms around Dominic. They both breathe in each others' scent freely, like fresh air, and of course they both smell good. Dominic lifts his head off Rublev's shoulder eventually and they look into each others' eyes again. Dominic fingers Andrey's hair back right before they kiss again, this time much longer and passionately. Dominic raises his hands to Andrey's cheeks as they continue to make out. Dominic then helps Andrey out of his jacket and starts kissing Rublev's neck and shoulders. Then he even starts to kiss Andrey's pale but buff arms. This makes Andrey flex and smile and Thiem smiles and moans as he kisses the flexing Russian on his beautiful arms.

They both start to kick off their shoes and socks as Dominic starts kissing Andrey's hairy chest, making slight moaning noises. Dominic pulls down hard on Andrey's white tank top far enough down that Andrey's nipples are exposed and starts kissing and sucking those too. Andrey now utters a moan and instinctively cups and grabs Thiem's ass through his shorts. 

Both men removes their shirts. Andrey lies back on the couch, while Thiem lies on top of him. Making out while their chests and abs and stomachs touch, skin to skin. That's not all that's touching, both men are rock hard and tenting their shorts, bulges rubbing up against the other's as they make out and start dry humping each other's tented dicks.

As they continue in this way, they carefully remove their shorts, leaving Thiem in just his white Calvin Klein briefs and Rublev in his white Nike compression boxer-briefs. They continue on this way, until Rublev starts to slither and slide back. Dominic now licking Andrey’s armpits and kissing Rublev's chest and nipples again. Rublev slides back some more, Domi now kissing and licking Rublev's immaculate abs. Rublev slides some more until his tented cock is right in Thiem's face, with the slightest pre-cum wet spot. Thiem looks down across Rublev's perfect upper body and they make eye contact. Thiem immediately starts to suck and kiss Rublev's cock and balls through the bulge in his boxer-briefs, but that quickly comes to an end when both boys are ready for the real thing.

Together, the boys pull down Rublev's underwear, revealing a beautiful throbbing cock. Rublev sits up a bit back into a sitting position and Dominic does not waste any time and puts that cock in his mouth and starts sucking. Domi does an incredible job, so good, Andrey leans his head all the way back and starts to moan, Dominic's warm, wet, and talented lips and mouth wrapped around Rublev's cock, Domi’s head back and forth and using his tongue to perfection.

Domi's blow job is so mesmerizingly pleasurable, his mouth is so wet and so warm, Rublev runs his hands through his own hair and moans in ecstasy before he feverishly grabs Thiem by his hair and starts guiding Dominic's face on his cock as Andrey starts to thrust frantically up into Dominic's mouth.

The room fills with sounds of sweaty body on leather couch and the sounds of Dominic Thiem getting face-fucked. Thiem finally pulls away to get air with no protest from Rublev. Dominic wipes the tear from his eye and drool from his lips, exhales, and grins lustfully at the fellow twunk. Rublev positions himself on the very end of the couch and gives Thiem the "Come over here" finger wag and a fiendish grin. Dominic crawls on the couch on all fours, a wet spot from precum on the front of his briefs and a wet spot where his ass crack begins on the back side of his briefs as he crawls slowly like a stripper.

Thiem on all fours kisses Rublev, who gives the Austrian twunk's booty a hard smack, his ass jiggles in those skimpy briefs. Dominic moans like a slut and looks at Rublev bashfully.

" I wanna fuck you." Rublev whispers in Domi's ear. The warm and seductive whisper gives Dominic goosebumps as he gets up, faces away from Rublev and removes his underwear. Rublev can hardly contain himself when he sees that ass. Thiem's giant, sweaty, and smooth ass glistens as Rublev gulps.

Thiem turns around and notices the look of awe on Rublev's face and smiles. Now, Rublev gives Dominic a dominant and lustful look, grabs his cock like an alpha, bites his lower lip and motions for Domi to sit on his dick. Dominic and Andrey keep eye contact as Domi slowly but surely sits down on Rublev's cock. Both boys moan as it goes deeper and deeper, Domi holding onto Andrey's shoulders as Andrey holds his big dick in place. They continue to look into each other's eyes as they grimace and moan in pain and pleasure until finally Dominic's big bubble butt fully engulfs Andrey's dick.

Dominic holds in place with Andrey inside him until he is ready. He then starts to slide his ass up and down on Rublev's cock. Rublev moans in euphoria. Thiem's tight hole sliding up and down on his cock feels unfuckingbelievable. He can't help but break his gaze, leans his head back and screams and moans in pleasure.

"Ohhhhh fuuuuuuuck!" Rublev grunts.

Rublev places his palms underneath Domi's butt cheeks and starts cupping and squeezing Thiem's ass. Thiem moans like a whore as he continues to ride Andrey's cock with his bubble butt.

Rublev starts lifting and crashing Thiem's ass on his dick harder and faster. Thiem is really riding it now.

"Ohhhhh fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!" Rublev bellows. "Milk my fuckin cock!"

They lock eyes again. “Unghhhh fuuuuck!” Domi moans.

"I'm gonna fuckin cum!" Andrey warns.

Domi removes one of his hands from Rublev's shoulder but doesn't break his stride, nor his gaze, like a real cock-riding pro, and starts to jerk himself off.

The couch squeaks with every landing of Thiem's butt on Rublev's dick, but it is drowned out by the moans and screams.

"I'm gonna fuckin… CUM!" Rublev yells. They stare into each other's eyes with utter lust, mouths agape, as Rublev unloads his seed DEEP in Dominic's ass. Dominic continues to ride and milk Andrey's cock as strands upon strands of cum shoot down Domi's boy-pussy.

"Oh fuck!" Domi suddenly screams as he too starts to cum, shooting his entire load all over Andrey's chest.  
"Fuuuuuuck!" Dominic moans, like a bitch.

Exhausted, Thiem finally crashes his head onto Rublev's shoulder, his sweaty forehead sticks to Andrey's sweaty shoulder. Andrey embraces him again, still inside him, sweat and cum sticking to each other, but they don't care.

Dominic finally lifts his head and body off of Rublev's and slowly lifts his ass off of Rublev's dick. Cum slowly pours out of Domi's wrecked hole, some on the couch.

The boys then take a shower together, some kissing here and there but mostly just cleaning themselves up.  
They dry off. "Stay here tonight." Rublev says softly but sternly.

They sleep together, with a closeness that has Dominic smiling as they fall asleep.

Thiem's alarm on his phone goes off at 5:00AM. Rublev is gone but there is a text from Rublev:

"Last night was AMAZING. I have a lot to think about… I hope you're okay Domi."

Dominic doesn't know how he feels about that. He needs to process everything before he answers back.

Dominic is about to leave the hotel when he sees that Andrey tagged him in a tweet. He opens Twitter and smiles as he looks at it.  
"Amazing." he says to himself, it reads: 


End file.
